JustStay
by patrrrice
Summary: This is how I imagine Laurel's departure. Hope you like, leave your opinions ;) Ps: Sorry if my english isn't very good :s
1. First Day

**Just...Stay**

**Tamani's POV**

I look at her, she'll forget me, I know she will.

I love her, I think she knows that but I'm not sure.

Her name is Laurel, she is an Autumn fairy and she is the most beautiful fairy I ever met.

I'm Tamani, but I'm just a Spring fairy, I have no importance.

With her it's different, for her I have importance, for her I do matter and that's why I love her.

My mom already explained it to me…

She _really does _have to leave me.

It's for the welfare of Avalon, she needs to go live with the human so she can keep that house in front of us, the trolls mustn't get that house or else the entrance to Avalon is in danger and therefore Avalon is in danger.

"Please don't go" I beg one last time.

"I'm sorry Tam, but I have to…"

"That's the thing Laurel, you _don't. _They can find another fairy, they can send Mara, she wants it!" I shout.

"No, it's not that simple, Avalon must be protected" she sobs.

"I don't care, Avalon has always took care of itself, it will do it again" I try to hold a tear, but I can't and it rolls down my cheek hitting the ground "I don't want to lose you".

She cleans my cheek with her thumb "You don't have to lose me, I'll remember you".

"That's a lie! I know they're going to give you the elixir!"

"Yes, they will. But you're too important to me, even with the elixir I won't be able to forget you, there will be always something missing" she gives me the most tender smile I've ever seen.

I smile back at her, she's so kind to me, she is the only Autumn fairy who speaks to me and I'll have to lose her…

The worst part is that I can't even _fight_ for her.

"Don't say that" I asked, I can't take this anymore.

"Why Tam?" she looks confused.

"Because it isn't true, it's not up to you to decide whether you remember me or not"

"Here" she takes her ring and hands it over to me "take this, when the time for me to remember you comes, give it back to me".

"I…I can't" I try to give it back to her but she refuses.

"You can and you will" she replies.

"Ok"

"Just, keep it safe, please"

"What? You doubt my responsibility? Should I feel offended?" I tease her.

"Right, how would I doubt the responsibility of the genius fairy who almost lost his own ring?!" she teases me back.

"Very funny Laur"

"What? It's not like I'm lying" she giggles.

"Well, doesn't matter, I'm still the most handsome fairy you'll ever meet" I brag.

"Is that so?"

"Of course. Is that still a question? It should be a fact by now"

"Charming…" she rolls her eyes "Hey, mister pretty fairy, I should probably go now"

"I'll see you tomorrow…" I tried not to make it sound like a question.

"Promise" she kisses me in the forehead and heads home.

I just stayed there, watching her go away until I couldn't see her

**Laurel's POV **

I hate it that I have to leave, he thinks it's easy for me.

But it's not.

I want to decline the opportunity, but I can't, it's my duty, I have to honor Avalon and help to save it.

I'm just sitting in my bed, not knowing what to do.

We have three days before I leave, technically two, today was one of them.

Two days to say goodbye to my family, to my friends… to Tam.

Everyone is supporting me on this. Why can't he support me too? Why does he have to make this harder than it needs to be?

I don't want to leave him alone, I'm mean, I just don't want to leave him.

He makes me feel good, when I'm with him I feel like myself, there's a comfortable warmth every time I'm with him, I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach.

There's just something about him, something that makes him so special to me.

"_Stop Laurel._

_This isn't good, you have to stop thinking about him, you are only making things harder._

_You have to let it go, he's just another Spring fairy." _I think to myself, trying to ease the pain.

My though break right after the words 'just another Spring fairy', it's a lie.

This is just perfect! Now I have to lie to myself to be able to leave him behind.

And it's even worse because I'm a terrible liar.

Is _not_ just another Spring fairy. He's daring, bold, charming, stubborn, smart and so engaging.

It's been awhile since I started to think of him like this… I think I like him… No, I love him.

I hate this! I hate that I live him, I hate that he has to be so…perfect…

I mean he has flaws, like everyone, but I like his flaws as much, if not even more, as his qualities.

_"I don't know what to do, I wanna stay, but I have to go_

_What are you thinking Laurel, there's no option, you are going. If you don't go the trolls might catch the house and invade Avalon and if they invade Avalon there will be deaths and Tam might be one of them._

_You can't let that happen. You can't and you won't."_

**Tamani's POV**

I have to let her go. I can't keep behaving like this, I'm just making things harder than they should.

She has to go, if the trolls get to us, she'll be safer there.

I'll become a sentinel and I'll protect her and I'll be with her every day.

I mean, not really with her, she won't talk to me, listen to me, see me or remember me, but at least I'm going to see her every day and when the time comes and her flower blossoms we'll talk and she'll meet me again.

I love her, it's going to be hard when she leaves, but I understand that it's for the best and it's her duty, we all have to fulfill our duty.

I should probably get some sleep, this is going to be a rough couple of days.

I look at my clock to see what time is it.

2 a.m.

I can't sleep, it feels wrong, I just wish I was with her.

**Laurel's POV**

It's around 2 a.m. and I still haven't slept a bit.

I just wish Tam was here.

I want to be with him, I don't want to sleep.

Sleep is just a waste of the time I could be spending with him.

I want him, nothing else. I need him.


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

**Laurel's POV**

I can't. I'm not leaving. I'm staying with him.

It's already morning so I ran down the stairs and out of the house.

I reach our usual place and see he's already there, waiting for me, the sunlight giving him a glow in his eyes that make me stare into them for awhile.

His hands are shining too, but tha's because of the pollen, it's Spring so there's a lot of fairies who are blossoming.

I roll my eyes "You always forget your gloves" I say to him.

"Well you're not blossoming so there's no problem, I'm spending the day with you so it's fine" he explains.

"Who told you that I'm spending the day with you? I might have something else to do" I tease.

"Nobody. I just said it, so it's happening" he jokes.

"You have to much confidence"

"Naaah"

I roll my eyes again and he smiles, I know he likes it when he makes me roll my eyes.

We just stare at each other for a while, but it's not uncomfortable or awkward at all, it's almost like familiar.

I'm going to tell him:

"I have something to tell you" we end up saying at the same time.

"You first" we replie, again, ate the same time.

I cover his mouth "I'm staying, I don't want to go, they can send Mara" I smile waiting for the reaction I anticipated.

**Tamani's POV **

She decided to stay.

She isn't going!

I grab her by the waist and lift her, spinning around pulling her closer to me.

I put her down and as her feet touch the ground reality pulls me down as well.

"You can't" I mumble.

"What? Wasn't that what you wanted Tam?" she almost screams.

"No, that's not what I _wanted_. It's what I _want_."

"So why are you saying I can't go? I'm staying for you Tam" a tear rolls down her cheek and I clean it.

"I really want you to stay, believe me, nothing would make me happier, but you have a duty and Avalon must be protected, I understand that now" I try to keep my voice steady.

"But Tam… I'll forget you… And we promised to each other that we would never leave…"

"I know we did, but I'll become a sentinel and we'll be next to each other every day, so you really won't be leaving me, you won't really break your promise" I comfort her.

"But I will not see you, or talk to you or listen to you…or remember you" she sobs.

"Yes, but I will and I'm going to make you remember as soon as your flower blossoms"

"Promise me you won't forget me" she demands.

"Laur, you're underestimating yourself. How could I ever forget someone like you?" I smile "… Not even if I tried..." I outflow.

"Just promise, please"

"I do. I promise I'll never forget you Laurel. I'll never give up" I add.

**Hey!**

**Just made a second chapter, hope you like it ;)**


	3. Mistakes?

**Chapter 3: Mistakes?**

**Laurel's POV**

We've spent the day just laying in the grass, making small talk, none of us really wants to talk, we just want each other's company.

I stand up and he does the same, I take a glance of him and put my arms on his chest while he puts his around my back.

I start to cry, I've been trying not to do it, but I can't keep pretending to be strong.

I'm not strong, at least not this strong.

He looks so calm, so peaceful. He's thinking of something, I can see it.

"What are you thinking" I curiously ask.

He snaps out of his trail of toughs with a smile "Of you, us, before I found out you were leaving"

I lean my head onto his chest and smile to the ground, we were so much happier before.

He puts his finger under my chin and makes me look up to him "Hey, this isn't the end. Stop crying"

I didn't realize I was still crying "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry" I clean the tears of my face and take a deep breath.

"Don't be sorry, it's ok to cry. I would feel bad if you didn't drop a single tear. I just don't like to see you like that, especially because of me" he closes his hand into a fist.

I grab his hand and open it, then trace the lines with my finger.

He then slips his hand trough my hair, again and again, almost like his petting me, but I don't mind, I like his touch.

He tries to ease the tension "But you can cry when you meet a fairy whose more handsome than me"

"By that you mean…?"

"It will never happen" he then whispers.

We both start laughing, this is the Tam I love, I'm really gonna miss him.

**Tamani's POV**

The last thing I want to see from her is her laugh, so that's what I'm going to make happen.

"Let's go for a walk" I suggest.

"No, I don't like to walk with you" she mumbles.

"What? Now I feel offended. What could be better than walking with me? Not every fairy has that privilege" I joke.

"You know why Tam… I don't like that you can't look at me and that you always have to walk a few steps behind me" she complains.

"Why is that? Are you afraid some cute fairy will try to steal me away from you?" I brag.

"Yeah, like they're lining up to meet you" she rolls her eyes, I love it when she does that.

"They are. You don't know because I've kept it hidden, wouldn't want you to get jealous…" I tighten the hug we've been in for a while.

"Oh shut up Tam" she giggles.

"Why? Don't like the truth?" I kiss her cheek.

"No, matter a fact, I love the truth since there's so many fairies dying to spend time with you I'll go away right now…" she is starting to get annoyed and pushes me away.

I don't release her from the hug and try to smooth things up.

"You're not going anywhere, I got up trapped"

"Let me go Tam!" she laughs.

"I can't"

"Oh, really? Why is that?" she plays with an inch of my hair.

"Because I promised I'd never let you go" I whisper in her hear.

**Laurel's POV**

I smile at him.

Our eyes meet and we stare into each other's look.

He leans forward and I don't push him away.

Should I?

Should I start something that I won't be able to finish?

I'm trying to make a decision, but I can already feel his breath in my forehead.

Our lips meet, he tightens the hug even more, I surround his neck with one arm and grab his hair with the other.

I then turn around.

What have I done?

I shouldn't have done this. I kissed him and I won't even remember him tomorrow!

"Laurel are you ok?" he asks.

I try not to cry again "Yes fine, I just…"

"It's ok, I know you think we shouldn't have done this" he turns me around "It isn't your fault, I mean…" he proceeds to point at himself "…how would you resist this?"

I try not to laugh "Tam…don't make me laugh, this is serious"

"I know" he puts his hands on my shoulders "And I'm serious, I know that tomorrow you won't remember me, but I've waited too long to do this"


	4. The Farewell

**Chapter 4: The Farewell**

**Laurel's POV**

Today is the day, I'm going to the human world, I'm gonna leave my life behind, I'm gonna take the elixir, I'm gonna become a mere human, I'm going to forget about Tamani, about us.

A week ago everything was perfect, I was just another fairy, we were just some other fairies and it was all simple, easy… lovable.

Now it's all just a mess and not one of those you can just swipe under the carpet and pray for your mom not to see it.

It's a big mess.

I'm a big mess.

It makes it too real that _the_ days as finally come. It makes it more painful.

Today everything I ever knew becomes useless, becomes trash and in just a few hours it becomes…nothing.

I wonder if I will be able to try to remember or if these memories will just vanish.

I also so wonder if my soon to be 'parents' are nice people.

And if I'll remember Tam after we 'first' meet.

If I'll have to go to school.

If I'll meet some other human and completely forget about Tamani. I'd hate that.

I wish I could bring Tam with me, but they say I can't, because that couple will only adopt one child.

And _I'm_ the chosen one.

_"How lucky" _I sarcastically think.

_"You really are lucky, you have a friend who will be there for you, always even though you won't remember him._

_You have people who love you very much._

_You were chosen to serve Avalon, that's a huge honor._

_You have Tam" _I finish my trail of toughs with a tender but unmotivated smile_._

He's proud of me, he supports me now, he'll miss me.

What more can I ask for? This is supposed to be perfect, every fairy's dream.

Why isn't it my dream too?

I take a moment to reflect on that and I find my answers.

I don't want to ask for more, I want to ask for less. It's not my dream because I want to be an ordinary fairy, I want to stay, with him.

But it's too late to turn back now. I would ruin everything and he wouldn't be proud of me anymore he might be happy, but I would be a disappointment.

**Tamani's POV**

Today is _the_ day, it kills me to know that she has to leave.

I can't ask her to stay, it would be selfish.

I need her, but Avalon needs her to and Avalon must always come first.

I'm still not sure how to react to all this.

_"It just _had _to be her._

_Why couldn't it be Mara?_

_I wish I could just grab her and say '_don't go, I need, Avalon doesn't_' but I'd be lying, Avalon needs her, now more than ever"_

I smile at myself thinking of that day when we promised to each other never to leave.

_We were little and she found me crying._

_"What's wrong Tam?"_

_"My father told me he'd be joining the tree someday" I sob._

_"That's ok Tam, he's still here for now. I bet he'll take his time to leave" she tries to comfort me._

_"It isn't. I bet mom is going to join the tree too. And I'll be all alone" I hide my head in my hands._

_"No. You won't be alone, I won't leave you" she assured._

_"You won't…?" my face lighted right up._

_"I won't. As long as you won't leave me either"_

_"I promise Laur, I would never leave you" I declared._

_"Then I promise I'll never leave you as well"_

_Then all of a sudden I hugged her, it was the first time I ever hugged her, because I'm Spring fairy, but it wasn't the last._

_"You're my best friend Laurel"_

_She hugged me back "You're my best friend too Tam"_

She kept her promise until today, but in some other way I was leaving her too, so I kindda broke the promise as well.

I'm getting ready to say goodbye.

They arranged some kind of ceremony which will surely make it a lot easier for both of us.

I grab the door handle and barely get the strength to pull the door open.

I walk towards the gate kicking rocks all the way.

I've reached the gate at it's all so beautiful, everything is so beautiful…for a farewell, and not any farewell, Laurel's farewell.

She has also arrived, I take a glance at her and it's breathtaking.

She looks so beautiful, I've never seen her look that beautiful. I mean she's gorgeous, but _that _is just like a whole new level, _that _makes it so hard to see her go.

**Laurel's POV**

He's here.

Gosh, he looks so charming.

He starts to walk towards me and I hold my breath for a second.

"You look so beautiful, it's a good way to see you before you leave" he blushes a little but tries to hide it.

"You look so good too Tam" I sigh.

I hug him one last time "I know I've said it before but I don't want to leave you Tam"

I go to my place, right in front of the gate.

Jaminson walks towards me he gives me the elixir.

I'm about to drink it when I see Tamani running to me, he hugs me then he helds my face in his hands and kisses me again.

"I live you Laurel, try not to forget that, I sure won't forget it" he smiles.

I kiss him back "I love you too Tamani, I'll swear, if it was up to me, I'd never forget you"

I then take the elixir and walk through with his hand in mine, tight, I don't want to let him go.

We cross the gate and he kisses me for the last time, a tender but deep kiss.

"I'll never give up on you Laurel, I promise…never"

**Well then it's a wrap, if you would like to see more ask or if you have any suggestions leave them J**


End file.
